Draw The Line
by JanaeGee
Summary: Kagome is separated from her group only to become stuck with a mischievous Kitsune.
1. Chapter 1

**So I made a little (actually, it might be big) mistake in this chapter! D: You might want to read it again to make sense of the second.**

**A/N: I've **_**always **_**wanted to write a YoukoxKagome story. So I think I'm going to try now. These are going to be drabbles, maybe some a bit longer. I hope you enjoy (because I simply love the idea of these two together)!**

**Updates might be a bit sporadic, but I'll do the best I can! Reviews always fuel my ignition to write. C:**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. **

_**Word Count: 200**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Kagome looked at the Kitsune suspiciously, her arms crossed and her body tense. He on the other hand was leaning his back against the caves wall, his hands hanging off of his spread knees.

Studying his features, Kagome couldn't help but notice that he resembled a certain Daiyoukai she knew. With molten gold eyes, long silver locks and slight tan, he could have passed for Sesshomaru-sama any day.

The only difference between them both was that where Sesshomaru-sama was cold, distant and wouldn't talk much, this Kitsune was loud, somewhat obnoxious and dare she say, _warm._

As if reading her thoughts, he sent a heated glance her way, smiling with what most deceived people would call innocent.

Her face grew hot, but she glared at him, scooting farther away from him.

"Maybe I should go look for them," Kagome mumbled, feeling more uncomfortable under the Kitsune's examination of her.

She quivered when a soft thrum filled the room. Looking up, she gazed over at him. It instantly stopped.

"Wouldn't it be wise to stay here…with me?" He smirked when he smelled her nervousness pouring out her skin.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, scooting back against the wall.

"Probably not."

He laughed a Kitsune laugh, faintly reminding her of Shippo. Sneaky foxes, all of them.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking at him from under her bangs.

Shrugging, he stood up and stretched. He smiled amusedly when she jumped.

"Why do I must want something from you?"

She looked at him dully. "Maybe the fact that you won't let me leave is a good indicator."

Smirking, he sauntered over to the softest fur Kagome had ever laid eyes on in the middle of the cave, sprawling down over it comfortably. He looked up at her, beckoning her invitingly. She ignored.

Sighing, the Kitsune waved her off. "Oh fine, you may leave me. Just don't come crying back to me later when I've become a lord."

Kagome stared at him incredulously before standing up. "Excuse me, but even if you were a lord, I wouldn't come crying back to someone like you!" 'Hmph'ing, she walked towards another cave, turning to look at him one more time before walking through the dark passageway.


	2. Illusions

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. ^^**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Smiling, she walked the rest of the way out of the tunnel, eager to find her friends. However, what she found once she reached the mouth of the underpass was definitely not what she had expected.

"Back so soon?"

Kagome sputtered, looking at the Kitsune then back at the cave she had just come through. Had she accidentally turned around while inside?

Turning on her heel, she stomped back through the cave, making sure to go in a straight path this time.

Youko watched as she succumbed to his illusions. She was going back and forth through the cave, but he had made it so that that passage would only bring her right back here. She was flustered now as she began running back and forth, getting frustrated. He smirked.

Kagome, seeing his amusement, glared at the fox and stomped her foot. "What did you do?"

He looked around. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you!"

He looked at her with serious, earnest eyes. "I have done nothing. The fact that you would accuse me of such is just absurd."

Kagome growled in frustration. It was moments like these she hated herself for not having a more adept weapon. Usually, her bow broke in battle or she ran out of arrows. Or she simply forgot it back at the village...

Looking up, something caught her eye. She picked up a smooth rock that was smaller than her palm, tossing it up in the air to catch it again. Turning her gaze to the Kitsune, she pursed her lips.

He looked back at her with a bored expression before switching his gaze between the rock and her. "And what are you going to do with that, little Miko?"

His eyes widened when she charged it with spiritual energy. It blazed a light blue around her fingers and seeped into the rock.

"I really hate to resort to this, but you leave me no choice!"

She lunged back and chugged the rock towards his head.


	3. Questions

**Added some stuff to chapter one so chapter two makes sense! It might help a bit. Sorry bout that!**

**A/N: **Youko is a bit naughty, isn't he? :sniggers: Just remember, he _is _still a thief (:

I'm going to try and speed it up from here. In the next few chapters, you'll find out why Kagome is stuck with Youko and why he is keeping her there.

Also, it seems these chapters keep getting longer and longer. Maybe as I go it'll keep up with this pace. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

She watched as the fox shuddered when the purified rock flew with a whiz over his long, silver ears, hitting the cave wall on the other side.

The wall fizzled and wavered where it had been punctured before exposing another passageway.

"A-ha!" Kagome yelled, fist pumping.

However, her victory was short lived when the illusion was placed back over the wall, effectively hiding her goal.

Wide eyed, she ran to the other side, patting down the surface frantically. There was no sign of the cave she had just seen, just the smooth, cool rock. Picking up another pebble, she charged it, aiming to hit where she had seen the tunnel last.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," the Kitsune warned.

Kagome stopped mid-lunge and looked back at him. "And why not?"

"Well," he picked between his teeth with a sharp claw, "you can. I'll simply just put the barrier back up."

Glaring, Kagome dropped the rock to the ground, exasperated.

"I must say it's pleasant that you could see the illusion, and even broke it to my surprise. Not many Mikos I have come across have been as lucky."

"You've kept prisoners like this before?" Kagome asked dubiously.

He shrugged. "It has happened from time to time, yes." Sitting up, he crossed his legs. "So, may I acquire the name of the priestess who has found herself in my cave this time?"

"I'm not answering any of your questions." She replied, turning around to slide down the wall, smacking the surface with a soft, '_plack'. _She shivered and looked around, wondering where the frigid air source was coming from.

She looked back up to find the fox had begun crawling over to her, only stopping when she grabbed another rock. He feigned his most innocent look, but dropped it, giving up when she only glared.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, watching him suspiciously.

He shrugged. "Can't a lonely fox have some companionship?" He continued his crawl on all fours, slower this time.

Kagome held up the rock which glowed menacingly. "Not the companionship you seem to be wanting."

Smirking, he laid flat and rolled on his back, looking up at her through his bangs. His head was mere inches from her legs. "Oh, you would not like to play a game then?"

"No," came her curt reply. Kagome was dreading Shippo might become like this when he became older.

"It will grant you your safe passage out of this cave," he said in a sing-song voice, chuckling when her face instantly lit up.

"No funny business!" Kagome warned, crossing her arms while keeping the rock safely in her fist. "What do you want to play?"

"Twenty questions. You are familiar with it, yes?"

Kagome stared at him suspiciously. "On one condition," she stated.

"Fair."

"No asking about where I come from."

He nodded slowly, contemplating. "That will do."

Smirking, he asked his first question. "What is your name?"

Fidgeting, she answered timidly. Maybe this would be easier than she had thought it would be?

"It's Kagome."

A fang popped from under his lips and dread filled her. "Well Kagome, I am Youko Kurama. Maybe you have heard of me."


	4. Dance of the Kitsune

**A/N: Very late update, and I apologize! I just want to thank all of you guys for adding my story to your thingiemuhbobs! (I'm not familiar with this site yet, but I'll get it sooner or later) And thank you so much for commenting :) **

**So here's a pretty long chapter, about 1,100 words c: Hopefully I can keep this up with regular updates on the weekends. Soon I graduate, too (Class of 2012 *o*) So I'll have plenty of time after then.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

~.~

"Kagome!"

"Kagome, where are you?"

"Apparently she can't hear you," Inuyasha sniffed, his arms crossed into his haori, "otherwise she woulda answered by now."

"At least we're trying, Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, smacking the hanyou on the head before quickly hopping into Miroku's robe.

He growled and poised for attack, staring murderously at the lump on Miroku's chest. Miroku held up his hands in peace, not wanting to be the one to be ruffled up by his angered friend.

"Now now, Inuyasha, Shippo is just worried about Kagome and I am certain you are too. We don't need to take that out on the little fellow, do we?"

Grumbling, Inuyasha thrust his hands inside his haori sleeves again, turning his nose. "Feh, we wouldn't have to worry 'bout her if she hadn't of gotten lost."

"Well, it is pretty dark in here," Sango commented, her ears listening to the jingling of Miroku's staff to lead her way behind the Houshi. She had taken her place in the back to avoid being in range of the monks' "curse". She glared at the shadowed hand gripping the staff accusingly.

"I knew I should have stayed in the opening of the cave!" Came a muffled voice from Miroku's robes which shook whenever the little fox would whimper.

"I'm starting to believe the same, Shippo. I'm getting an ominous feeling from this cave," Miroku stated, looking around at the smooth walls.

"Blah blah blah," Inuyasha nagged, "you always say that 'bout everything!"

"Let's just find Kagome and get out of here. We can find a different cave if necessary," Sango sighed, attempting to rub away the oncoming headache forming. It was times like these that she would wish Kagome was around to keep her company besides the two men, Kirara and Shippo.

Sango grumbled when she almost bumped into Miroku, who had halted dead in his tracks. She stopped just in time, making sure to keep a safe distace away. "What's wrong Houshi?"

"Did anyone else just feel that?" He asked, his eyes searching something that was unseen.

Sango stilled, trying to sense something. "I don't feel anything."  
>"That was Kagome." Inuyasha answered, sniffing the air. His muscles became tense as his senses became alert. "Her spiritual power just went off."<p>

"Yes," Miroku agreed, nodding his head in thought as worry began to shroud his azure orbs. "We should hurry to see if she is in any trouble."

"Kagome's strong," Inuyasha assured, his expression serious. "Wherever she is, I know she's alright."  
>Sango smiled at her friend, happy to hear him admit it. They took off at a run, following where the short spark of energy had been detected from.<p>

~.~

Oh yes, Kagome knew him.

But she knew him better for his title; The King of Thieves. He was a conniving, mischievous Kitsune who was known for deucedly luring you into his false pretense of goodly charm. At least, that's what the rumors had said. He was someone you wanted to stay away from at all costs.

"Next question."

Kagome tensed.

"I have noticed that you are with company."

That caught her attention. "Where are they?"

He shrugged and got up before plopping down next to her. Kagome thought if he were any closer, she would be able to feel his body heat.

"Somewhere, anywhere. Not here."

She almost growled. "If you've done something to them, know that I _will _pur-"

"I have done nothing, little priestess. You are so easy to accuse," he huffed.

Her eyebrow ticked. "Don't call me little!" She crossed her arms. "5 feet and four inches is average."

"Oh?" Without warning, he grabbed her hands in his and pulled her up with him. He looked down at her, a playful smile adorning his lips. "You are quite small to me."

Kagome calmed her racing heart and looked up at him. He had to be a good ten to fourteen inches taller than her.

"Maybe that's because you're a giant!" Kagome shrieked, craning her neck to look at the tips of his ears. They had to add on a few inches, too.

She roved her way down his person, noticing his thick, silver hair and his lightly tanned skin and golden eyes. He wore a simple white tunic and pants that fit loosely on his body, with long legs and arms.

Looking back up to his eyes, she wondered if there would be an end to the silver haired, golden eyed men.

"You know," he started, swinging their hands together, "If you want further speculation of my body, all you must do is ask."

Blushing, she swatted his hands away and took a few steps back. "Ask your next question," she muttered instead.

He nodded, then held up two fingers, indicating that this was the second question.

"Actually, this is the third. You asked me if I was with somebody."

"I did not. I only commented that you were with company. It was merely a statement."

She growled, pleasing Youko. "Fine, what's your next question?"

He brought a finger up to his lips and began tapping lightly. "Are you in a relationship with the Inu-hanyou?"

She blinked before suddenly her cheeks began to burn. "I-I…I'm not sure."

A silver brow lifted. "How are you not sure?"

Her fingers became interlocked in a nervous twitch. "Well, it's…complicated."

Youko's mouth formed an "o" shape. "There is another woman involved."

She looked up at him, surprise written all over her face.

"Do not worry, little priestess. I have been in similar circumstances, and merely wish to assist you."

"Oh?" she mimicked him from earlier. "And how do you suppose you do that?"

"Simple," he said innocently. "We kill the other woman."

"No!" Kagome yelled. "No killing. Besides, she's a priestess too."

"Your Inu-hanyou…has a slight masochistic tendency, does he not?"

She looked at him, confused.

He explained. "Miko's are Youkai's worst enemies. Spiritual power does not mix well with youki."

"I'd never hurt him...Intentionally." She added guiltily.

"I see. Well then. I shall make a deal with you."

Kagome shook her head. A game and now this?

He continued. "I will help you solve your problem, and then you will help me."

"The problem with that is I don't want your help. Whoever Inuyasha chooses is his choice." She replied forlornly.

"Be selfish for once, Kagome." He reached out and tugged her to him, twirling her around as if they were dancing.

She bit her bottom lip, contemplating. She would regret this later, she knew it. She wanted to see what the Kitsune was capable of, though. She danced in step with him, not noticing she was doing so.

"And what's in it for you?"

Spinning her one more time, he smirked, knowing he had won her over. He pulled her close and leaned down onto her shoulder. "I am trapped in this cave. Get me out, and I will help you with anything you desire."

Shuddering, Kagome nodded, letting him tip her as the dance finally ended.

~.~

**A/N: **_Whaaaaaat? Kukukuku ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I want to apologize for being away for so long! Anyways, next update will be very soon, and I thank all of you for the comments and favs, You all are awesome!

"No tricks," Kagome warned. "No killing, fighting or threats. Got it?"

Youko rubbed his chin in thought. "I will try my best," he soon answered.

Kagome nodded. "And now that I have your _word_," she pointedly looked at him, smiled then clasped her hands together. "How can I help you?"

"I have been stuck in this cave for years," he started to explain, smirking at her small gasp. "I got into trouble with a miko some odd years ago, so she decided to stick me in here for a while to settle me."

"I can manipulate the cave, but my powers do not extend from that." He finished.

"Why did she stick you in here?" Kagome asked.

Youko shifted to another foot. "I will explain more once you have let me out."

An eyebrow rose. Did he think she was stupid?

She sat down, crossing her legs to give off the look of patience. "I need to know if this Miko put you in here for good reason or not. I can't just let any Youkai loose."

Youko sat down as well, mimicking her form. "Let's just say that I was messing with the wrong people at the wrong time, was way too over my head and was thrown in here as punishment."

Kagome bit her lip. "And why should I let you out, not knowing if you'll be thrown right back in here?"

Youko shrugged. "I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't mess with Mikos anymore. Not including you," he added quickly. "You're so untrained that you come off as practically powerless, no offense."

Kagome huffed. The rocks she had thrown-now dust- said otherwise.

"And your clothes are something to wonder about too," He studied. What he didn't tell he was that while he had lied down earlier on his back, he had been able to see straight up the green contraption.

As if reading his mind, the untrained Miko patted down her short green clothes, making sure her legs were locked together.

She twiddled with the hem of her skirt nervously, suddenly uncomfortable. "You're making me want to rethink my decision and just leave you here."

He held up his hands in defense. "I only question the things I do not understand; it is sometimes a Kitsune's strongest point, as much as their weakest."

Kagome nodded. Fair enough. "So how do I get you out of this cave, Youko Kurama?"

Youko smirked and stood swiftly, his illusion coming down as he sauntered towards her. Kagome looked around curiuosly, watching as the cave grew darker and the smell of earth surrounded her. The floor she sat on now became damp, so she clumsily stood, her eyes trying to make out the Fox's form.

Everything disappeared except for his now glowing eyes, the golden orbs staring straight into her.

When she felt something grab at her hands, she shrieked.

"It is only me." He soothed, his thumbs caressing the back of her hand in small circles. She could feel his claws tickle her as he softly pulled her forward.

Hands jerking out of his, she grabbed onto the back of his shirt instead to trail behind him in the darkness. "Stop doing that," she commanded, her cheeks heating in the cool darkness.

"As you wish," he said, his tone amused. He turned, his eyes disappearing as she was shrouded in darkness.

"Where are we going?" She asked, tripping over her own feet as she tried to follow.

"To the front of the cave so you can get rid of this barrier."

"But I thought I was 'practically powerless'?"

Youko snickered. "You are which is why I'm not certain this will work."

Her lips formed a grim line. "These 'practically powerless' powers have helped me in life or death situations many times, saving my hide and my friends."

"Wonderful," was his simple response. Kagome growled.

"Put your hands here," He suddenly said, removing Kagome's fingers from his shirt to gently place them onto the cave's ragged walls.

Kagome placed both hands against the cave, spreading her fingers along the rough rock. Moving her hands around, she could feel the beatings of a pulse, growing stronger the farther away her hands went.

"You want to find the weakest point of the barrier." Youko instructed her.

"That will be where the weakest beats are coming from, right?" She asked.

"Yes, little Miko."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, trapping it between her teeth. Her fingers searched endlessly, moving away from the strongest points until she found where it pulsed only faintly, her fingers barely able to feel it.

"Now what?"

"Assuming that _Reiki _is similar to _Youki_, you'll want to seep your powers into the barrier. The barrier won't recognize your spiritual energy."

"What will happen?"

"Hopefully, not blow up in our faces." At her terrified expression, he went on. "But that's only if you're not careful. I'll make sure to throw up a barrier of my own if it does."

Nodding nervously, Kagome did as instructed, channeling her powers into her hands to the barrier. Instead of flowing out of her smoothly, her spiritual energy came out in untrained spurts. Youko, noticing this, smirked and threw a barrier over both of them, the rock in front of them exploding in tiny bits and dust just seconds after.

Kagome shrieked and jumped back, her hands going over her ears at the loud explosion. Her eyes were sealed shut in fear while she visibly shook.

"As I said," Youko murmured. "Practically powerless."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: :3**

**_Disclaimer: *Bows lowly to the makers of Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho*_**

The first thing Kagome noticed was that fortunately, she wasn't dead.

The next thing she noticed was that Youko had kept his promise, and had thrown the barrier over them.

And the last thing she noticed was that she heard her friends scream her name, probably able to feel that it was her who had blown a hole in the cave.

"Sango! Miroku! Inuyasha! I'm over he-" She screamed their names, but was cut off with a hand clamping over her mouth.

Looking up angrily at Youko, she tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he used his other hand and captured her two hands, rendering her useless.

"I am only helping you, priestess."

Kagome mentally sighed, though her eyes still blazed into Youko. Being kidnapped was not new to her, but it was really starting to get tiring.

Before her friends could make it their way, Youko quickly let go of her hands, picking through his thick silver hair for a seed. His hands were back on her before she could even think about moving, his palms soft but firm on top of the back of hers.

He moved her hands to her stomach, putting the seed in her palm before he smashed it in between her. She squeaked in surprise as he dragged her hand upwards, rubbing the seed into her shirt.

The scent that came next was so strong; it had Kagome's head spinning. It was alluring and drug-like, causing her legs to wobble and her vision to go hazy.

"Stay with me, priestess," Youko murmured into her ear, picking her up in one fluid motion with one hand under her knees, the other steady on her back.

"What….what did you do to me?" She asked through the haze, her blue eyes staring up at him in a sluggish confusion.

"I got rid of your scent." Youko answered. His eyes scanned the outside for what seemed like the first time in years, his eyes looking up towards the moon. Looking around once more for enemies, he smirked.

"What a beautiful night."

"Y-you psychopath..."

He turned down to look at her in his arms, his smirk now directed at her. "I am simply helping you in the best ways I know how. A Kitsune will never tell you a lie."

_But apparently not the full truth, _Kagome thought, doing her best to glare up at him.

Before she had the chance to conjure up her thoughts to think of something witty to say something to him, He jumped, high and proud, reaching the moon. Kagome looked down, by now used to heights, but really only with Inuyasha, Shippo or Kilala. However, this was a stranger and it caused her fear to spike.

He landed onto a thick tree branch near the entrance of the cave, sitting down with the bundle of Miko in his grasp. He sat her in between his legs, letting her see the view of the cave where her friends suddenly appeared.

Too far away to hear what they were saying, Kagome still tried to call for them, but her voice only came out as a small, whiny whimper.

She could see all four of them cover their noses at the alluring sweet scent she had smelled only seconds before, even thought she saw Inuyasha swoon slightly on his feet.

Youko picked her up once more, satisfied with what was happening. "That should throw them off for a while," he nodded at his work, before heading off into the thick, dark forest.

Kagome, dizzy enough as it was, almost let all of her lunch that evening go to waste on Youko, not that she would have minded, to be perfectly honest, the jerk deserved it, but held it in, before promptly passing out as Youko's seed took full effect on her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another updates! I'm getting a bit better, ne?**

**Disclaimer: ***Bows lowly to the makers of Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho*.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome woke up to the sounds of grunts, fighting and yelling. It sounded faintly like her brother's video games.

Thinking nothing of it, Kagome leaned up and stretched, her hands going high above her head as she let out a deep yawn. Whatever she had been sleeping on had not been very comfortable; she definitely needed a new bed.

Pulling her fingers through her hair, she stopped, noticing that the sounds had halted. Finally snapping her eyes open in the middle of getting a resistant knot out of the strands, she froze at the sight in front of her.

Youkai of every type surrounded her, gazing at her with all sorts of expressions. They all wore dangerous weapons on their belt; some even had them poised to attack. They all had varying degree of looks. One looked like a Neko youkai, others looked like worms. Yuck.

Standing up slowly, Kagome looked around at all of them once more with a cool expression.

Then, without warning, she opened her mouth and sucked in a large dose of air before letting it all go in a piercing scream.

A door that she hadn't noticed before opened up, revealing another youkai, his pale skin contrasting to that of his midnight hair and eyes. On his head was a hat with a golden buckle, catching Kagome's attention. It wasn't often she saw youkai in the feudal era wear hats, only farmers.

Her scream had dwindled down to a squeak at the sight of him. Though he gazed at her with a friendly smile, Kagome looked at him with distrust and anger. As it all came back to her, she narrowed her eyes. Where was that conniving Kitsune?

"Hello, priestess."

His deep, yet soft voice brought her out of her musings, confusing her with his civil tone.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked, almost taking a step back. If she had done that, it would have been too obvious that she was scared. So she tilted her chin up a bit higher, looking straight into the demon's eyes.

That only seemed to amuse him. "You are in the bandit's lair. Youko has brought you here to-"

"Where is that sneaky fox?" Kagome yelled, her aura slowly rising in annoyance. How _dare _he drug her! After she had gone through all that trouble with him to set him free. She then mentally sighed. She _really _needed to stop trusting everyone.

"He will be here shortly, I promise you this," said the still amused demon. He had been holding up his hands in peace, but Kagome would not know peace until she was back with her friends.

"If you set me free now, I won't burn him to a crisp." She bluffed dangerously.

His smile widened. "Are human women always this quick to threat?"

That got her heated. "No, but when you steal someone after they have helped you, I believe it's okay to do so."

He laughed then, confusing Kagome. "I am Kuronue," he introduced, bowing with one hand below his stomach, the other resting on his back.

"Kagome," she responded.

With a snap of his long fingers, the other demons slithered out, leaving the two alone in an awkward silence. Well, awkward for her, not so much for him.

He studied her for just a moment, the small smile never leaving his lips. "So you are the one who saved Youko," he finally spoke.

Kagome glared at nothing. "Saved, then what do you know! Kidnapped!"

"Do not worry, little human." He said, leaning up against the door. "He is not as bad as he makes himself seem."

"Right, under the false pretense of thief and pervert, he's actually a really nice guy," she murmured sarcastically.

"He is," Kuronue nodded.

Just then, Youko came in, smirking at Kuronue who yelped as the door opened, causing him to stumble a few feet.

"I hope you're not bad-mouthing me, Kuronue."

"Me? Never."

Youko's golden eyes trailed from his friend to Kagome, who stood in the middle of the room, glaring at him.

"I hope you had a good sleep?" He asked, smirking when her aura played threateningly around the room, causing his own youki to respond lightly back.

Kagome blinked, watching his blue youki swarm around her gently. Blushing, she stepped back. "W-what are you doing?"

Youko feigned innocence. "Cooling you off."

Which is exactly what it did as Kagome's pink aura winded down, backing away from his large, red youki.

"Deal's off, Youko." Kagome said sharply, trying to get back in control after the surprise attack. "Bring me back to my friends."

"Of course," he said, holding out his hand for her.

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms and walked out of the door.

Youko smiled at Kuronue, who shook his head. "You, my friend, are always playing with fire."

"What is the fun of playing with water?" He questioned, following behind the girl.

Kuronue shook his head again, a soft smile turning his lips. "It is good to have you back."

~.~.~.~

This place was _huge_, Kagome thought, looking down all of the corridors that opened up into even more corridors. It reminded Kagome slightly of the cave Youko had been in when he had put his illusion over it. Was there an illusion over this place, too?

She could tell they were underground. As she kept walking, at random parts there would be light shining from the holes way above her, much too high for her to reach. Behind her, Youko cleared his throat.

Kagome didn't bother turning around. "Yes?"

She could hear the amusement in his voice. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course I d-" wait a second, no she didn't.

"Come," was all he said, taking the lead and turning down a corridor. Kagome sighed, following him.

It was ten minutes later when he finally stopped in front of a door. Kagome was sure she would have gotten lost without a guide. This place was just too confusing and big.

He opened it and Kagome looked in, surprised by how small the room was. All it had was a ladder that led all the way up, and up and up…

Kagome yelped when Youko pulled her to him, his arm winding around her waist before he jumped up, landing softly on green grass. Kagome established that he was a very good jumper.

"Shall we see what your friends are up to?" Youko asked.

Kagome gave him a look. "Or you could just drop me off, handshake and part our ways. Forever."

"How rude would I be if I did not introduce myself?" Youko teased.

"Not very rude when Inuyasha tried to cut off your head!"

Youko smirked slowly. "Challenge accepted."


End file.
